


In Her Hands

by DarthBaker23



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Badass Rey, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Happy Ending, Hotel Sex, Jedi Rey, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo AU Week, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Tumblr: reylo-sin-anthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthBaker23/pseuds/DarthBaker23
Summary: Months after the Last Jedi, the Resistance is in hiding. Rey has orders to lay low, but she can't stay away from Kylo Ren for another minute. They have unfinished business, so she sets off on an undercover mission to capture Kylo Ren. When she finally has him at her mercy, she finds that being in control has its perks.





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: Months after the Last Jedi, the Resistance is in hiding. Rey has orders to lay low, but she can't stay away from Kylo Ren for another minute. They have unfinished business, so she sets off on an undercover mission to capture Kylo Ren. When she finally has him at her mercy, she finds that being in control has its perks.

In Her Hands

It’s been three months since the battle on Crait. What’s left of the resistance went underground into hiding. General Leia is cautiously putting out feelers. She's trying to determine if there’s any support left for the resistance to continue. General Leia was devastated from the loss and isn’t willing to lose anyone else, even if that means disbanding the resistance. So for now, everyone has orders to lay low and play it safe.

Rey has been on edge since clashing with Kylo Ren. There’s a bristling energy just underneath her skin and she can hardly contain it. Staying out is the last thing she wants to do. She’s been patiently waiting for three months for orders. Rey and Finn settled on planet Takodana. They work for Maz in her cantina doing whatever she asks. In Rey’s free time, she continues her Jedi training.

“I don’t know Rey. It just seems too dangerous to go back out there right now.” Finn exclaims. “We’re wanted fugitives by the First Order. They know what we look like.”

“We’ll just have to see what General Leia says. Never give up hope. We can’t just quit now. Not after we’ve come so far.” Rey continues to busy herself with scrubbing the Millennium Falcon’s dirt covered walls. She nearly has the ship looking spotless. The walls actually looked white and the floor was shining.

“Rey, the second you insert yourself back in the middle of this mess, Kylo Ren will come straight for you. I don’t wanna you to end up dead. He will stop at nothing to until your dead. He has a personal vendetta against you. He just can’t stand that you beat him...twice!”

Rey throws the scrubber in the bucket and down the ramp to make her way outside the ship. With her hands on her hips, she closes her eyes and takes deep breaths trying to calm herself. Rey and Finn have had this conversation countless times, but Finn doesn’t understand. She takes a deep breath before speaking.

“Finn, I have unfinished business with Kylo Ren. There are things that you don’t understand, you can’t possibly understand.”

“Then explain it. Help me understand.” Finn tells her and awaits her explanation. Rey thought it over in her head. Could she tell Finn about her connection with Kylo Ren? It might be a mistake, but she decided to take the risk. Holding this secret was eating her up inside. 

“Kylo Ren and I are connected by the force. We are each other’s equal in lightness and darkness.”

“What do you mean you are each other’s equals?” Finn asks.

“It means that I am the only one that can defeat Kylo. I have to go back and face him.

“So what you’re saying is that you’re linked to Kylo Ren?” Finn asks.

“Yes, linked by the force. I don’t understand fully what it means yet. I know we are equal in our strength with the force, but he’s still a more skilled fighter than me. That’s why I’ve been training so hard.” Rey says with a sigh.

Finn stops to mull over the new information. He seems to be thinking very hard when he stops and states “Did you ever think that if he dies, you might die too? If you both are linked together by the force, you could be in danger if he is harmed. Maybe you shouldn’t rush out to end his life.”

Rey had not thought about that before. It could be a real possibility that they were connected together in that way too. But that didn’t matter to her, she still had a job to do. “I’m not going to kill him, I’m going to capture him. And make him surrender to the Resistance.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Stay put for now. Keep your heads low. When it’s safe, we’ll start recruiting and rebuilding again. But for now, all we can do is wait. Stay safe rebels.” The blue glowing form of General Leia’s hologram disappears. Rey and Finn sit in silence as they process General Leia’s message.

“I know what you’re thinking...” Finn tries to stop her, but Rey is already on her feet and moving swiftly to her room. She closes and locks the door behind her. She’s can’t let Finn deter her any further. She’s already wasted too much time.

Inside Rey’s room, she paces back-and-forth trying to wrack her brain to come up with a plan. Her once worn-thin patience is completely nonexistent now. Rey had an endless fluctuation of emotions regarding Ben Solo: sadness, confusion, loneliness, understanding, kindness. She was feeling many strong emotions, but at the forefront of her mind was anger. Anger for the injustice, the lack of support the resistance was receiving, and her unresolved situation with Kylo Ren. She is brooding with anger. The force vibrates around her and she feels it beneath her fingertips. It left her restless and she didn’t want to wait another moment. She was officially done waiting around and doing nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Rey finds herself walking the back alleys in Mos Eisley. When Finn left to go work his shift at Maz’s cantina, Rey powered up the Millennium Falcon and jetted into the galaxy as discreetly as possible. Finn had suspected as much, and Rey was surprised to find a note addressed to her. “Rey, Stay smart and stay safe. I hope you find what you’re looking for. Love, Finn.” With a heavy heart, Rey jetted to Tatooine, a planet known to have heavy First Order rule the last she had heard. Hoping to hide the ship, she parked the Millennium Falcon in a long-abandoned shipyard. It was outside of town, so she had to walk a few miles to get to Mos Eisley.

Once in town, it doesn’t take long for her to locate First Order presence. The white armored stormtroopers stick out like sore thumbs. She keeps her head low to avoids being recognized. Keeping her head covered, she follows a stormtrooper into a brothel. When he picks a woman and takes her to a back room, Rey takes her chance. She quietly slips into the room. The stormtrooper’s already taken off his helmet, so Rey strikes him in the head, knocking him unconscious. Shushing the woman, she shoves a small purse of coins into the woman’s hands.

“For your troubles.” Rey tells the woman. The woman warily nods and takes the coins. “I have another purse full of coins for you if you promise remain silent and keep this man subdued here for the next 48 hours.” Rey then offers the woman the additional money and a small vial. “This drug will keep him knocked out. A few drops are all it takes.” She looks at the woman questioningly.

The woman nods and takes the money and vial. Rey quickly strips the man of his armor and black under armor. “Please, help me with this.”

The woman eagerly helps Rey to into the black under armor and then the white armor. Rey purposely picked a stormtrooper her height and size. The armor fits her well enough but it’s bulky and takes some time getting used to. She thanks the woman and exits the brothel. She makes her way back to the transporter ship that’s transporting First Order troops back and forth. From Rey’s observation, a transporter arrives every two hours unloading fresh troops on the ground and loading troopers to bring back to base, wherever that was. Sneaking behind some marching troops, she is able to load onto the shuttle. After loading, the doors seal shut, and the cabin lights dim. Without warning, the transporter shakes violently and enters into hyperspace. Standing in formation, the stormtroopers remain silent, making Rey even more nervous. She has no idea where the transport is headed or if it will lead her to Kylo Ren.

Just as Rey starts to steady her breathing, the transport exits hyperspace with another violent jolt. Rey glances out of the small circular window and sees a large First Order ship. It’s a new ship that she doesn’t recognize, but it’s definitely the First Order. As the transporter is guided onto the landing dock, Rey witnesses hundreds of stormtroopers and various First Order equipment scattered throughout the area. She also notices a central control tower where she could see a handful of soldiers in higher ranking uniforms. Kylo Ren could be in there she thought. No, he would have sensed her if he was. That thought reminded her that she needed to strengthen her mental shield, or he might sense her. She takes a deep breath and steadies her mind. Her months of meditation and practice have helped her to better control the force.

The transport’s doors open, and the troops march down onto the landing pad without hesitation. She follows behind them and tries to remain unnoticed. They stop at attention in front of a general. One of the troopers debriefs them of their daily activities, then the general dismisses the troops to their quarters. The troops, no longer marching, disperse into groups and leave in several directions. She notices that some troopers walk alone, so she figures it will be safe if she walks alone. Rey needs to locate Kylo Ren, but she can’t risk using the force for fear of Kylo sensing her on the ship. Remaining on guard, she follows some troops to a main corridor and keeps walking. She looks for any signs of Kylo, but the ship is pristine, and doors are only marked by numbers. As she approaches a turn, she hears a man barking orders.

Hiding around the corner, she peeks around to see a red-haired man who looks high ranking. This must be the infamous General Hux she had heard about. According to rumors, this pasty white, red haired man was just as bad, if not worse, as Kylo Ren. Rumors around the resistance also said Hux and Kylo did not particularly get along, and Hux was plotting to overthrow Kylo. She listens carefully for any information she could obtain.

“Report to Supreme Leader Ren’s quarters at once. He will instruct you on what to do. Document everything on this holopad. His last assistant was incompetent, so you need to get this right. No matter his orders, when you are finished, report to me immediately. Do you understand? I want to know every move that man is making.”  
Rey cringes at Hux’s conniving tone. It seems as if the rumors about him were true. The trooper nods and takes the holopad handed to him by Hux. This was Rey’s opportunity. The trooper begins walking down the corridor while General Hux goes in another direction. Rey quietly follows the trooper down several corridors. The trooper stops at a door and brings his hand up to knock when Rey interrupts him.

“Excuse me?” She approaches the trooper until she could see the faint outline of his eyes beneath his helmet.” He looks at her and Rey quickly reaches into his mind.

“You will hand me the holopad and forget you ever saw me. Go back to your room and take a nap.” The trooper’s hand goes limp as he replies.

“I will hand you the holopad and forget I ever saw you. I will go back to my room and take a nap.” Rey takes the holopad from his hands and the trooper blankly walks down the hall until he’s out of sight. Rey looks at the holopad as her gloved hands hold it tightly. It was now or never. She raises her hand and knocks on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Before her hand even leaves the door, it swiftly opens followed by a quick flash of Kylo Ren’s helmet.

“You’re late.” He bites out before turning his back to her and retreating back into the room. She’d barely had time to react before he adds sharply, “Hurry up!”

Rey jerks into action and enters the room, closing the door behind her.

The room was huge with a large canopy bed against the far wall. There was a doorway on the far wall which probably led to a closet or bathroom. The room’s colors were mostly shades of grey but there were a few warm red pillows scattered about on the bed and the sofa against the other wall.

Rey remains standing against the wall near the door where she entered and faces the bed. As she bumps her back against the wall, she feels her lightsaber tucked behind her armor. She was reminded again as to why she was here. Kylo Ren disappears behind the other door and she hears the water running. She reaches behind her armor and grips her lightsaber. She grits her teeth in anticipation.

“Let’s begin.” Kylo says as he enters the room, again not bothering to even look at Rey. He had removed his helmet revealing features she had tried so hard to forget. The dark hair swaying around his face couldn’t hide the dark circles under his eyes. He looks like he hadn't slept well in weeks. She releases the lightsaber and instead grips the holopad. Paying her no mind, she watches Kylo as he walks to a dresser and opens a drawer. He was rummaging around when he continues talking.

“First thing, make contact with the Knights of Ren. I need them back at HQ. Tell them to immediately refrain harming anymore civilians. They’re killing too many innocents and we’ll never gain the public’s trust that way. If I hear one more report of them harming an innocent, they’ll have to answer to me. I thought I made that clear the last time we spoke.”  
Rey stares, dumb-founded, as Kylo speaks. He walks across the room and opens a door she hadn’t noticed hidden in the wall. He removes his cowl, tosses it in the closet, and begins removing is tunic. Rey could feel her face heating up as she could do nothing but watch in silence. Kylo doesn’t seem concerned with her presence, though to be fair, most stormtroopers were males. He doesn’t exactly know he has the female enemy in his presence blushing across the room as he undresses.

“Next, I want a full report on our search efforts to locate the resistance. Tell Hux I want the full report on my desk by Monday morning. Stress to him again the importance of a peace treaty with the resistance.” 

Kylo shrugs off his tunic and undershirt, leaving his torso bare. He now stood barefoot, wearing only his black pants. Rey’s stomach flutters oddly as she takes him in. His face and torso are scared from their fight in the forest. She finds herself staring at the rippling muscles in his stomach. As he turns his back to her to retrieve something, his muscles flex in his back and shoulders. She realizes this was a perfect moment to strike him, but she was too distracted and confused by what she was seeing...and hearing.

He turns around and walks to the foot of the bed. He sits down and leans his elbows on his knees. Looking deep in thought and still without actually looking at her, he continues.  
“Also, I’ll need to see the drafted amnesty agreement. Tell Hux it will need to include blanket immunity for all resistance fighters. Additionally, it will specifically list General Leia, Poe Dameron, Stormtrooper FN2187, and…” he takes a deep breath and on shaky lips continues, “...and Rey from Jakku.”

He sits up and picks up a holopad sitting next to him on the bed. He searches on the holopad for something, growing more frustrated by the second. “Still no reports or signs of Rey I see. We need to find her before someone else does.” Rey frowns in confusion as he continues. “Many will want her dead, so it’s important that we locate her immediately. We need to offer her safety through the amnesty agreement. Also, when we achieve peace with the Resistance, I’ll ask General Leia to pick a representative to join the First Order council. I strongly recommend Rey, but I’ll accept whomever General Leia chooses.”

Rey was speechless after hearing Kylo’s efforts to reshape the First Order. Impossible as it was, it seemed he was trying reach peace through treaties and negotiation, instead of brute force and domination. Even more surprising were his attempts at finding her. Whatever his reasons were, there was no hiding the anguish on his face. He was desperate. This changed Rey entirely. It changed her whole reason for being here. She felt her heart soften and her body relax as she started to look at Kylo, no, Ben, in an entirely different light.

Kylo tosses his holopad aside and looks up at Rey as she stands staring in her stormtrooper disguise. “What are you doing just standing there? Have you not written down anything I’ve told you?” Kylo stands in anger with clenched fists. Rey could see his anger boiling over and she knew she had to do something quick to subdue him.


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo stands in anger ready to strike. Rey had to do something quick. She quickly walks to Kylo and hands him the holopad for him to review. While he’s distracted with the holopad, she grabs the standard issued binders attached to the utility belt of her uniform. She quickly slaps the binders around his wrists which were conveniently in front of her holding the holopad. She uses the force to give her the extra strength she needs to pull the binders up over one of the ornate knobs on the canopy bed.

Rey then backs away to look at Kylo Ren. His arms were hanging from the tall canopy bed, rendering him defenseless. But Rey was no fool. She knew Kylo was a strong force user and the binders would not hold him long. He was glowering at her with such hatred when he spoke.

“Let me guess, General Hux sent you for me.” He spits out. “He thinks he can overthrow me with one stormtrooper.” Kylo laughs coldly. “Pathetic. I’m sure he’s listening now.” Kylo looks around the room as if looking for the source before settling his eyes back on Rey and continuing. “Hux you’ve been waiting for your moment to overthrow me ever since I announced our plans to make peace with the resistance. It’s the only way to make lasting peace. You’re a coward and a fool.” He glares at Rey as if daring her to make a move.  
Rey slowly reaches up and removes her helmet carefully, revealing herself. The effect is instant. Kylo’s face immediately changes to shock. Rey sees a brief look of awe on his face before he schools it back into a look of anger.

“Rey, scavenger scum. I’ve been looking for you.” He stares at her in anger, but she can see his trembling body, and it’s not from anger. The gig is up. Rey heard everything he said. She saw his unguarded reactions and emotions when he spoke about her. She knew now that he felt...something...for her. And no matter how much he tried to cover that up now, she could not forget it.  
“You’re wanted by the First Order in every galaxy and no one could find you. How ironic that you would be the one to turn yourself in to me.” He smirks falsely at her. The smirk doesn’t quite reach his eyes. It’s an act.

“I’m not turning myself in.” She replies. The smirk drops from his face as he listens to her reply. “I’ve been waiting months to finish what I started. I could wait no longer. So here I am, here to capture you...or kill you if I must.” She quips, smirking at him.

“You’re off your game Kylo. You didn’t sense me here at all. You’re distracted and weak right now. Something’s bothering you and you can’t focus. Now you’ve been caught. And you must pay for your crimes.” Rey says proudly, unable to resist the temptation to taunt him.

Kylo’s face drifts to the floor with a look of defeat. His body is no longer tense, and he sags against the binders, letting himself hang to the floor. He speaks solemnly, eyes focused on the floor in shame.

“It was only a matter of time before my sins caught up with me. Better it be the Resistance than the First Order traitors to kill me. How fitting that you will be the one to defeat me. I can think of no one more worthy.” He sighs, and his eyes drift closed, waiting for his sentence. Rey knew he could use the force to remove the binders. He could free himself if he really wanted to. So why wasn’t he? Unless...unless he thought he deserved it. Unless he thought this was the fate he deserved. Rey pulls out her newly repaired lightsaber and ignites it. Ben doesn’t even flinch. He had accepted his fate. It hurt her to see Ben so completely broken down and hopeless. To think himself unworthy of redemption. 

“Just get on with it then. I’m ready.” He unexpectedly speaks, eyes still closed.

She slowly makes her way in front of Ben, her lightsaber hovering close. With Ben’s eyes closed, he could still hear the hum of her lightsaber and feel the heat of it close to his skin. He trembles in anticipation. He knew this was the fate that he deserved. It would begin to make things right he hoped.

Rey is not standing right before him. He sags against the binders making him the same height as Rey. Her lightsaber ominously hovers close as he waits for his final blow. Rey switches off her lightsaber as she can no longer let him suffer. Yet, Ben remains motionless, eyes still closed. Rey takes another step closer until she breathes in the same air as him. He seems dejected and lifeless,   
no hope left in him. 

Then, she leans in and kisses him.


	5. Chapter 5

She quietly leans her face in and plants her lips firmly but gently to Ben’s lips. Ben flinches at their first touch, but otherwise remains still. She moves against his lips as he remains frozen and shocked. Rey quickly removes her gloves so that she can bring her hands up to cup his smooth, pale face. Her hands gently caressing his face shocks Ben even more than the kiss.

Her hands then drift into his hair and rub his scalp. Ben could resist her no longer, his head tilting and mouth relaxing. Rey uses the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. To her surprise, he accepts it and opens his mouth to hers. He moans as he flicks his tongue across hers. Rey wants to rub herself against him, but her armor prevents her from doing so. She steps back to remove her armor, breaking the kiss. Ben has a shocked look on his face, while his hands remain restrained above him helplessly.

“Why?” Ben asks her breathlessly as he stands to his full height to take the pressure of the binders off his wrists. She knew what he was asking. Why had she chosen not to execute him? Rey starts to unbuckle the stifling stormtrooper armor, starting with the breastplate and moving down. She speaks to him while making quick work of removing the difficult armor.

“Because I heard what you said...about the Knights of Ren, the Resistance, and....about me. You’re changing the First Order for the better. That’s all the Resistance ever wanted. And now you’re doing that.”

“But that doesn’t erase everything else I’ve done in the past. You should be repulsed by me. I’m the last person that could deserve you.” Ben replies honestly with glassy eyes.

“I know it doesn’t erase all the bad.” Rey replies as she finishes shrugging off the last of her armor. She now stands wearing only the black under armor tights and long-sleeved shirt. She stands to face him before she continues. “But everyone deserves a second chance...you most of all Ben. You are worthy of being saved. There are people that miss you and love you.”

Ben audibly swallows as she steps closer to him. Rey brings her left hand up to caress over the scar on his face that she gave him. “And…” she pauses as she cups his face with her hand and looks at him. Nervously, his eyes meet hers awaiting her next words, sure that they will undo him. “...I know how you feel about me. Don’t be deny it or be embarrassed. I feel the same way too.” 

Rey chose that moment to stop blocking her force presence. Instead she let it free as it flowed through her and into him. She lets him feel everything she feels for him...sadness, anger, and love. A love so strong that she could never kill him. Ben gasps at her silent admission.

“Because I love you. I wish for us to never be parted from this day forward.” Rey exhales after her brave words. Ben leans down and rests his forehead against hers. They close their eyes and just feel each other’s presence. Then, Ben lets down his mental force shield. He lets Rey into his mind to feel what he’s feeling. She feels his love for her so strongly that she could not hold back any longer.

Rey crushes her mouth to Ben’s. He tilts his head allowing her to deepen the kiss. Rey wraps her arms around his neck, tangling her hands in his luscious hair, and presses her body against his bare torso. He groans at the feeling of her body against his. Ben could release the binders at any time, but he left them, letting Rey take the lead. That’s one thing he loved about her. She was so brave, unlike him. She went after what she really wanted. And she wanted him. He could hardly believe it. It seemed impossible, but she had declared her loved for him and he could not deny her.

Rey breaks the kiss to quickly remove her top. With her wrap still covering her breasts she resumes kissing Ben. Her breasts pressing against his chest make him grow harder down below. Rey’s hands drifted down his back has she feels his taut muscles. She uses her grip on his back to unconsciously tilt her hips into him. She gasps as she feels his hardness and pulls back to look down at him. His pants are tented, showing proof of his arousal. He blushes before adding, “That’s what you do to me. That’s how much I want you.”

“I want you too.” Rey whispers before pressing her body against his once more. Her hands rest on his chest as her lips start kissing at his ear. She presses wet, open kisses down his neck to his collarbone, driving him wild. This time, he tilts his hips, driving his erection into her belly. Rey’s hands lightly trace down his abs as her mouth follows. Ben had never had someone pay attention to him in this way before. He wasn’t a virgin, but his interactions had been strictly sex. This was different. This was special.

When Rey’s mouth reaches the band of his pants, she starts to unfasten the buckle. “Rey, what are you doing? You don’t have to do that.” Ben tells her.

“Let me see you Ben. All of you.” She finishes the buckle but pauses to look up at Ben. She was waiting for his permission. He could see the desire and yearning in her eyes.

“Okay.” Ben nods, giving her permission.

She tugs down his black pants, taking them completely off. His erection springs forward almost hitting her in face. Ben watches Rey as she stares at it with wide, curious eyes. Ben had the feeling this was the first time she had done this. After a minute on full display to her, Ben starts to feel embarrassed. Looking up he began to backtrack, “Uh…”

Then, he feels Rey’s hand wrap around the base of his erection. His head jerks back down just in time to see Rey swipe her tongue across his head. Ben grunts in reaction.  
Rey looks up to see him. “Are you okay? Is this okay?” She asks him honestly.

“Kriff, yes. Anything you do is amazing.” Ben hoarsely replies.

Rey returns her mouth to Ben’s erection, taking the head into her mouth. She starts to tentatively suck up and down his length, while using her tongue to massage the underside of his head. Ben moans and his tilts back. With his hands restrained, he was at Rey’s mercy. The thought of trusting Rey fully was freeing and drove him wild.

Rey could feel his pleasure through the force. She kept doing the things that brought him more pleasure. The strokes of her mouth were growing wetter and more sloppy. In return, her arousal was skyrocketing. Ben was reaching the point of no return. While he liked letting her take the lead, this would end quickly if let her continue.

“Rey, that feels amazing, but you have to stop, or you’ll make me come.” Rey moans while she continues to suck him harder. Her pleasure was driving her to suck him harder. She was too lost in the pleasure. She didn’t want to stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Ben makes a quick, calculated decision, hoping he doesn’t frighten Rey. He uses the force to release the binders, freeing his hands. He swiftly brings his hands underneath Rey’s arms. His erection pops free as he stands her up and switches their positions. He brings her hands up and cuffs them in the binders. The bed canopy is tall, so Rey’s toes barely touch the floor. 

A look of shock and outrage washes over Rey. “Ben, I-”

Ben cuts her off with a kiss. His tongue delves into her mouth as he greedily takes her. She moans against his lips and lets him ravish her. His hands were finally free to roam her body. He frantically removes the wrap around Rey’s breasts without breaking the kiss. His mouth moves to her ear and he sucks on her earlobe before whispering in her ear. “You were made for me. Never leave me, Rey.”

“Never.” Rey moans back as she tilts her head to the side, allowing him access to her. His mouth drifts down her neck, openly kissing every inch of skin he could reach. When he reaches her breasts, he pulls back to look at them.

“You’re beautiful.” He tells her. He feels emboldened to tell her everything. Why not, when she could already see into his mind? She knew the truth.

He returns to her breasts, cupping them in his large hands. Rey had never been touched like this before. She never knew being touched all over her entire body would be so intimate and drive her crazy with need. His tongue touches her nipple and Rey moans as her head rolls back. As his hands massage her breasts, his tongue licks and sucks her nipples until they’re sore.

Suddenly, he returns his mouth to Rey’s and kisses her once more. Ben’s hands grab her rear, squeeze her cheeks, pulling her against his hard erection. Ben can feel her need through the force. He wants to make her feel the same pleasure she brought him. His hands slip inside her tights and underwear and he starts slipping them down her legs. He drops to his knees to completely remove her tights and underwear. Once completely naked, Ben stares up at Rey. She’s a Goddess and he knows he doesn't deserve her. But she wants him, so he’ll give himself to her freely.

Rey was having the same feelings that Ben was having just minutes ago. Her hands were now restrained, rendering her defenseless. She is at Ben’s mercy, but oddly, she completely trusts him. Her former enemy stares up at her with lust and awe. The force vibrates between them, urging them forward.

Ben looks at the apex of her thighs. She’s balancing on her tiptoes and he can see that the binders are cutting into her wrists. Without warning, he grabs her thighs, opens them, and lifts them to rest on his shoulders with his head in between her legs.

“Ben what are you doing-” Rey is cut off by Ben’s tongue swiping up her slit. Rey gasps in surprise. She knew about going down on a man, but she had never heard of a man doing this to a woman. With his hands grasping onto her outer thighs, he balances her weight on his shoulders. The binders are no longer digging into her wrists. Ben delves his tongue into her center again, opening her up further. His wet tongue licks along her inner folds, finding just where she likes it best. She moans louder as he dips his tongue into her opening and brings it up to circle around her clit.

“Mmmm. Ben that feels so good.” Rey tells him on shaky breath.

“You taste good.” Ben mumbles while continuing his licking.

“I do?” She asks, surprised.

“Kriff, yes. I love the way you taste...so wet. Like you were made for me.” He mumbles and returns to her center. The more he licks her, the wetter Rey gets. His tongue glides easily against her as Rey begins to rock her hips into him using her leverage on his shoulders. Ben groans as he eagerly accepts her trusts into his face. His hands grip her thighs tighter to steady her. Ben can feel her through the force and he knows she’s close.

He tells her through the force, “Kriff, Rey, you’re so fucking amazing. I love you riding my face like this. Come for me. Come on my face.”

Upon hearing his words, Rey shatters. She comes hard like never before on a high breathy whine. She throws her head back and rides out the most amazing orgasm of her life. Ben doesn’t stop licking her until she’s completely come down from her high.

He maneuvers her back down until her hips are wrapped around his waist. He quickly reaches up and releases her hands from the binders. Her numb arms flop down around his neck. Ben holds her backside with both hands, squeezing her tightly against him. He drops them both down on the bed with him lying in between her legs.

Ben nuzzles her neck teasing the sensitive skin right beneath her ear. With nothing between them, Ben can feel her wetness spreading all over him. Moaning, he thrusts his hips against her, rubbing his erection through her slippery folds.

“Mmmm. Ben please, I need you. Now.” She moans and rubs her body against his.

He looks up to meet her eyes. “Are you sure?” He waits patiently.

“Yes, yes. Please Ben.” Rey says, frantically grasping at him. Her hands reach around to grip his rear. She pulls at him until he’s positioned at her entrance. She looks down and realizes how big he is. They lock eyes once again before Ben pushes forward. Her wetness eases the way for Ben to push inside of her. Ben shudders with restraint as he pushes forward. They both moan together as he fully seats himself inside her. Breathing harshly, Rey nods to Ben, indicating for him to continue. He begins to rock inside of her, every push and pull bringing more pleasure to them both. As Ben picks up the pace, the force surges between them. Rey feels Ben’s pleasure as he feels hers as well. The force hums in delight at their union and they can tell the force is pleased. Ben groans and drops himself closer to her. He kisses her deeply and caresses every part of her body he can reach.

“Rey, I love you.” Ben gasps in her mouth as he continues pumping relentlessly into her. Rey surges and uses the force to flip Ben over. Now, with Rey straddling on top of Ben, she plants her hands on his chest and rides him with abandon. She closes her eyes and throws her head back in pleasure as the force flows between them.

“Kriff, Rey, you’re so fucking amazing. I love you, I love you.” Ben says breathlessly. He doesn’t hold back as he professes his love for her. He is in awe of her beauty and strength as she rides him. He grips her hips and guides her as she frantically rides him in bliss.

As they near their peak, the room begins to rattle. The force roughly spins around them in their intimate connection. Suddenly, they start to hover off the bed as the room vibrates. With locked eyes, Ben leans forward and takes Rey’s nipple into his mouth sucking hard. Rey’s vision blurs as her world suddenly shatters. She clamps down around him as wave after wave of pleasure engulf her. Seeing her come sends Ben over the edge. He grabs her hips, jerking her harder against him. He moans and pants as he comes deep inside of her. He can feel her convulsing against him, clenching down on him over and over again.

Finally, their orgasms wind town together and the force releases them. They both fall back to the bed with a soft thump. Rey yelps as they fall with him still seated deep inside her. Still inside her, he rolls them to their sides. He cups her face and kisses her sweetly. After the kiss, they rest their foreheads against each other with closed eyes. The force hums between them in contentment. Rey giggles. She speaks to Ben in his head. “If only the force would have told us that sooner.” Ben smiles at her while caressing her face and hair.


	7. Chapter 7

They lay like that for some time just taking each other in. They had only seen each other briefly as enemies. They never had the opportunity to just be in each other’s presence and be at peace. It felt right. Rey snuggles up to him, laying in the crook of his arm. Ben stares at her as his arm wraps around her pulling her close. They drift off to sleep for a bit before waking again. Rey props herself up on her elbow to look down over him.

“So, what’s my next move Supreme Leader?” Rey smirks at Ben. “Do I stay here with you, or do I take you as my captive and return to the Resistance?”

Ben thinks for a moment before responding. “I’m not sure. My first instinct is to keep you here with me, but I don’t know if this is the safest place for you right now. I know General Hux is plotting to overthrow me. Until he’s gone, you’re not safe here.”

“I’m more concerned about your safety. If you’re in danger, I want to be with you. And I thought I made it clear...I never want to spend another day apart from you. Is that not how you feel?” 

Ben could feel her worry. He squeezes her arms before continuing. “Of course that’s how I feel. Where you go, I go. Naturally, I’m more comfortable here, but if I have to abandon the First Order to be with you, then so be it.”

“Why can’t you just get rid of General Hux?” Rey asks Ben.

“I can’t just get rid of him without just cause. And the armies are more loyal to him than me. If I murder him outright without justification, they will turn on me.”

“Can you get in contact with General Leia?”

“Your Mother? Yes, I can. She’ll be so happy to hear from you...to see the changes you’re making to the First Order.” Rey idly traces circles on Ben’s chest.

With glassy eyes, Ben clears his throat. “It’s not easy for me you know, to show my true feelings and emotions. But when I’m with you, I feel like I can do anything.”

Rey grabs his hand and squeezes. “I know you’re strong and I know you can do anything. I believe in you. Look at all you’ve done with the First Order! I didn’t make you do all of this. On your own, you initiated these changes that will set the First Order on the right path.”

Ben smiles shyly at her compliment. “Which is another reason why we need to contact General...my Mother. We need to sign a treaty between the First Order and the Resistance. Otherwise, everything is still up in the air. General Hux is just waiting for any reason to start war again against the Resistance. That’s why I must find them first.”

“Well, how about we contact her now? Give me your holopad.” Rey asks enthusiastically.

Ben looks nervous but nods in agreement. “Wait.” Ben jolts out of bed and runs to his dresser. He returns to the bed tossing Rey a black shirt.

“Oh. Good idea.” Rey laughs. She stands up to pull the black t-shirt over her head. It falls passed her thighs and she jumps back into bed. Ben pulls on some black sleeping bottoms as he hands Rey the holopad.

“Here. This is a secure connection and it’s untraceable.” Rey takes the holopad from him. She takes a deep breath and types in the information to video call General Leia. When it starts dialing, it dawns on Rey that she has no idea how to explain to the General what’s happened.

“Oh kriff! I didn’t think this through. I don’t know what to say!” She gives Ben a panicky look. She was so solely focused on reaching the General that she didn’t stop to think about how it would look with Rey in the Supreme Leader’s bed.

“Tell her the truth. She always figures it out anyway. I’ll stand by you, whatever you decide to tell her.” Ben reassures her, but she can tell he’s nervous too. It’s been so long since he’s talked to his mother. Of course, he would be nervous considering their rocky history. Besides, he wasn’t even in the camera frame. She could possibly relay the First Order’s message without giving too much detail as to how she got it.

Suddenly, video call connects and General Leia’s face appears.

“Rey! Thank God you're alive.” Leia breaths with a sigh of relief. “Are you okay? Are you safe?” She quickly adds.

“Yes, I’m safe. Please don’t worry about me.” Rey replies. They stare at each other for a few moments, Rey, unsure of what to say. Ben discreetly reaches for Rey’s hand and squeezes it. “I have news. A message from the First Order.”

“Really? What message? Is my son-Kylo Ren alive?” Leia quickly asks.

“Yes, he’s alive.” Leia relaxes a little. “The First Order wants to negotiate a peace treaty with the Resistance. They’re offering amnesty for all resistance members and supporters.”

Leia seems skeptical. “Hmm. Are you sure? We’ve been getting reports of First Order trackers searching for us.”

“Well, yes. They’re trying to locate the Resistance to negotiate the peace treaty. Remember, we’ve been unreachable and off the grid for several months.”

“True. But why would we negotiate a peace treaty with the First Order? Nothing has changed. We’d get amnesty, while they continue to conquer and destroy anyone that gets in their way.”

Ben enters Rey’s mind. “Not anymore.”

“Plus, how do we know this isn’t a trap? It would be just like the First Order to set a trap like this.” Leia ponders.

“The First Order has been making changes. Ever since Ben…Kylo Ren became Supreme Leader, he’s been changing First Order policies.” Rey then tells the General about the changes the First Order has begun implementing.

The General leans back in her chair processing this new information. “Hmmm. Interesting indeed. If this were true, that would change things entirely.”

“It’s true. I assure you.” Rey eagerly supplies.

Leia snaps her attention back to Rey. “And you’re sure of your source?”

“Yes.” Rey replies assuredly. She glances nervously at Ben and he squeezes her hand reassuringly.

“Hmm. Where did you get this information? It seems almost too good to be true. I doubt it could be this easy.” Rey wiggles nervously before replying.

Before she can reply, she hears commotion coming from the General’s connection. Rey hears talking. “We heard you made contact with Rey. Is that her?” Suddenly, Rey sees two familiar faces; Poe and Finn. She smiles at them.

“Hey guys.” Rey says, happy to see them. They both greet her from each side of the screen, with the General in the middle.

“Rey, thank goodness you’re okay.” Her best friend, Finn, speaks. “The last we talked, you were going to the First Order to face Kylo Ren. What happened?”

“Is this true?” Leia asks shocked.

Rey glances at Ben and blushes. He smiles sweetly at her. “Yes, it’s true. It’s how I came to learn of the First Order’s peace negotiations. That’s why I’m telling you, because I know the offer is real.”

Leia’s eyes widen. “The First Order? Dear lord, are you safe right now? Wait a second...” Leia pauses, looking at Rey’s surroundings. Rey flicks her eyes nervously at Ben who is still just out of the   
camera’s view. “She knows something’s up.” Ben tells Rey through the force.

“Rey, where are you right now?” Leia asks suspiciously.

“I’m on a First Order ship.”

“I see, and are you alone?” Leia asks.

“No.” Rey looks down bashfully.

“Okaaaay. Can you leave of your own free will?” Leia inquires.

Once again Rey’s eyes dart to Ben’s. “You know the answer to that.” He tells her.

“Yes, I can General.” Rey replies.

“Okay good. Rey, I order you to come back to base at once. It’s not safe for you there.” Leia demands her. Rey hesitates before answering carefully.

“ I...I can’t go back.” Rey responds shyly. Finn and Poe are giving her a puzzled look.

“What do you mean? It’s not a request. It a direct order Rey. You have no idea if what they’re telling you is true. It could all be a ploy to lure the Resistance in. You are in immediate danger. Get out of there now!” Leia exclaims with worry on her face.

Ben clears his throat before speaking calmly. “Mother,” Ben scoots next to Rey, bringing his face into the camera view. “As the Supreme Leader, I guarantee you that the First Order’s offer is real. It’s not a trap or a trick. Everything Rey said is true. I would be happy to discuss it more with you in detail...in a more professional setting.”

All three faces on the other screen are speechless. They stare in shock as Ben continues.

“Ben…” Leia whispers as her eyes fill with tears. “Ben, it’s so good to see you, son.” 

“It’s good to see you too Mother.” Ben replies warmly. The fact that Ben is shirtless and they’re in a bed is not entirely lost the other side. The General looks between Ben and Rey for a few moments. 

“And Rey’s staying here...with me.” Ben wraps his arm around her and pulls her against his side. Three jaws drop on the holopad screen.

Finn chimes in. “When you said ‘finish what you started’ with Kylo Ren, this is not what I had in mind, Rey.”

Rey coughs to cover her embarrassment and Ben rubs her back, smiling warmly at Rey. “Well, I...um..” Rey tries to formulate a response, but her mind draws a blank.

“The force had other ideas in mind for us, and we can’t deny the force. No matter, she definitely finished what she started. She’s the bravest person I know.” Ben supplies while looking down at Rey   
with an adoring smile.

When they look at Leia, she is smiling with tears streaming from her eyes. Poe looks utterly confused, while Finn is smirking at them.

“I knew it.” The General tells them. “I knew you were connected to Ben somehow. I couldn’t be certain, but I knew somehow that you were important to him.”

“It’s true.” Rey replies. “We’re connected by the force. We are each other’s equals in light and dark, if you will. We bring balance. The force wills us to be together.” Rey leans into Ben and rests her head on his shoulder.

“Well I, for one, could not be happier. Rey, you’ve always been like a daughter to me. And I want grandbabies immediately.” Leia excitedly states. Rey and Ben both blanch at her words.

“Mother, we have more pressing matters to discuss right now. I’m trying to initiate these changes in the First Order, but I have push back from some of my generals. General Hux is the major concern and he’s certainly looking for any opportunity to overthrow me or start war with the Resistance.”

The General’s face turns serious. “What do you need me to do?”

“I need you to publicly announce that the Resistance will begin peace negotiations with the First Order. Make your presence known and come out of hiding. Hux can’t make a move against you once we begin negotiations. I’ll send you our coordinates. Let’s meet right away.”

Leia sighs nervously. “Okay, son. If you think that’s the best plan.”

“I do. Also, Rey will stay here with the First Order to advise on my small council. But know this, if anything happens to me or Rey, Hux will call off all peace negotiations. He will stop at nothing to destroy the Resistance.”

“Okay, Ben. We’ll make the announcement right away. We have much work to do.” Leia states.

“Yes, we do. We look forward to seeing you soon.”

“Okay.” Leia smiles. “See you soon. Both of you. Stay safe.” Then the video chat disconnects, leaving them alone in the room again.


	8. Chapter 8

Rey kisses Ben on the cheeks before getting up. He grabs her hand and pulls her back down on the bed.

“Stay. Don’t leave me.” Ben pleads with her.

Rey giggles. “Do you have so little faith in me? I’m not going anywhere. I just want to take a shower.”

“Can I join you?” He asks enthusiastically.

“You’d better.” Smiling, she stands and makes her way to the bathroom before tripping over the armor she left scattered around the floor. She picks it up and piles it in one corner beside the bed. She smiles at him before disappearing behind the bathroom door. Ben jumps out of bed to follow her.

Once in the bathroom, Ben turns on the fresher, getting the water nice and warm. He approaches Rey from behind, while she stares at herself in the mirror. He reaches for the hem of her black t-shirt and lifts it over her body. She looks at him in the mirror and looks down blushing.

“Don’t be shy. Look at yourself.” Ben tells her. Rey looks at her naked form in the mirror. She has some newly formed bruises from their lovemaking and it makes her blush further. “You're beautiful.” He tells her in her ear before kissing her there. His left hand grabs her hip and pulls her back against his already hard erection. She can’t help but arching her back against him. His other hand reaches around to grab her breast, massaging it.

“See how you make me feel? You’re mine, and I am yours.” Ben says before laying wet kisses at the base of her throat.

“Yes.” Rey moans as she tilts her head back against him, allowing him access to her throat.

“How about that shower?” Ben asks, interrupting their moment.

“Mmmhmm.” She replies, and they walk into the shower. The water feels amazing on Rey’s skin. Ben grabs the rag and body wash and begins to wash Rey’s body thoroughly from behind. She relaxes and enjoys his ministrations. He moves in between her legs and drops the rag. His fingers delve in between her folds and he rubs outside and in between her folds. Rey moans and pushes back against him. She reaches back and grabs Ben’s erection. The soapy water makes it easy for Rey to pump him up and down. Ben growls and Rey can feel herself getting wetter and wetter.

“Take me, Ben.” Rey whispers underneath the hot water, but Ben hears her loud and clear. He turns her toward the shower wall and positions her hands on the wall with her leaning over slightly. He grips his erection and guides it to her entrance. In one fluid motion, he thrusts up and into her. Rey cries at the shocking pleasure of it. Ben doesn’t stop there. He sets a fast pace of pumping in and out of her hard and firm. He grips her hips to pull her deeper. Rey loves every bit of it. She begins to moan as the force stirs again between them.

“Fuck, Rey, you feel so good.” Ben pants as he thrusts even harder as their wet bodies slap against each other. “Kriff, I can’t stop. Rey come with me. Come on my cock.” Ben growls, then reaches around to find her clit with his fingertips. He rubs back and forth over her clit until Rey’s body explodes, sending Ben over the edge too. Rey’s body clenches down on Ben’s erection prolonging each other’s orgasms. Ben bites into her shoulder. The force feeding them pleasure simultaneously. Finally, the waves of pleasure subside as they slide down to the fresher floor.

Ben wraps his arms around her as they pant to catch their breath. He laughs quietly, kissing the side of her head. “I’ll never get enough of you.” He tells her.

“Me neither,” she smiles, “but I should probably wash my hair before the water turns cold.” Ben helps her stand and Ben quickly washes off.

“I’ll let you finish. I’ll be in the bedroom.” Ben pecks her on the lips and exits the fresher.

“Be out soon.” Rey smiles as she watches him wrap a towel around his waist and leave the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ben relaxes on the bed in a pair of black lounge pants and an undershirt as he waits for Rey. He couldn’t believe the events that had just occurred. He prayed this wasn’t a dream. There was still much work to be done in the First Order, but he was happier than he had ever been. After the recent events, he found himself drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Ben wakes, he finds that he can’t move. He looks around to find himself strapped to the restraining chair in the interrogation room. At the other end of the room General Hux stands proudly. Anger boils through Ben’s veins.

“You’re finally awake. I was afraid the gas we filtered into your room was lethal. It’s not time for you to die...at least not yet. Not until your Rebel friends have been snuffed out.”

“You fool. You’ll die for this!” Ben spits out, but a stormtrooper standing nearby hits him in the stomach with the end of his gun.

“Ha!” Hux laughs at Ben’s response. “Ren, I am officially charging you with treason. You have consorted with the First Order’s enemy. Your efforts to negotiate peace treaties and grant amnesty to the Resistance are treasonous. The penalty for such treasonous acts is death. I will allow you to remain alive long enough to see the Resistance wiped out, including your mother and your precious scavenger, Rey.” Hux bites out, unable to hide his seething hatred.

At Hux’s last words, Ben’s thoughts turn to Rey. Had they captured her? Did they even know she was here? He tries reaching her. “Rey! Rey! Are you safe? Hux has taken me prisoner. I’m in the interrogation chamber and he’s going after the Resistance. You have to escape and warn the others. Get to my secret escape pod. You’ll find the location on my holopad.” Ben waits for her response. Hux is talking to Ben but he’s not paying him any attention. He senses Rey stir, but before he can reach out to her again, he receives a blow to the head. His vision blurs as his consciousness dips to black.


	9. Chapter 9

Rey wakes up on the bathroom floor with her towel draped around her torso. She palms her pounding head as she remembers what happened. She noticed an odd gas filtering into the bathroom from underneath the bedroom door. She quickly exited the fresher and wrapped the towel around her. As she ran for the door, the fumes hit her. Before she could exit, her small body collapsed onto the bathroom rug.

Now that she was awake the fumes were completely gone. She didn't know much time had passed. Suddenly, she remembered Ben’s words speaking to her. Hux, prisoner, interrogation room, escape pod.

Rey doesn’t hesitate. She runs to the bedroom assessing her surroundings. Nothing looks out of place. If Hux used gas, then he probably incapacitated Ben before he came in the room. Rey notices her armor was out of sight from the bedroom entrance. Luckily, she moved it before they took a shower, otherwise, they might have discovered her too.

She reaches out with the force to locate Ben. She senses he’s still alive, but not awake. She knew she had to get to him. As quickly as she could, she puts back on her armor. She locates her and Ben’s lightsabers. She clips them both to the back of her utility belt without hiding them. Now was the time to fight. She was going to wreak havoc on whoever got in her way.

She steps outside of Ben’s room and turns left, walking quickly where the force pushed her. She follows her instincts and trusts the force. She’s full of adrenaline and can feel the force itching at her fingertips.

When she turns the next corner, she sees two troopers guarding an entrance. She knows this is where she needs to be. Using her disguise, she slows as she approaches the guards holding blasters. She stops and turns in front of them.

“This area is restricted. Classified personnel only.” One of the guards tells her.

Rey isn’t carrying a blaster, so they don’t seem to concern. Rey reaches to her back and retrieves her lightsaber. Before they have time to react, the purple glowing blade of her lightsaber slices them both across the throat. She uses the force to catch them from falling and making too much noise. She gently lowers them to the ground and retrieves one of their badges.

She uses the badge to swipe the key entry at the door. The door slides open revealing a room with five stormtroopers and two generals. With her lightsaber in hand, she dashes for the nearest stormtrooper. She slices him deep through the torso while another stormtrooper aims his blaster at her. She uses the force with her other hand to fling the stormtrooper against a wall. She notices a large, one-way glass window that leads to the interrogation room where the generals must have gone. Ben’s in there. When she frees her lightsaber, she faces the three remaining stormtroopers. They charge at her, but she dashes out of their reach. She clips her lightsaber back to her belt and picks up both hands. She uses the force to pick up all three troopers, throwing them through the large glass window. 

She pulls off her helmet and dashes through the interrogation door. There, she finds the two generals, plus General Hux and one stormtrooper. Hux and the stormtrooper are standing beside the interrogation chair where Ben is strapped down. She quickly assesses his injuries. He’s been beaten, but he’s still alive. “Ben! Wake up!”

Rey quickly lunges and slices the two generals in half. She goes to charge Hux next before he stops her.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Hux tells her. Rey freezes staring at them. “If you kill me, you won’t have time to stop him from killing Ren.” Hux motions to the stormtrooper holding a blaster pointed at Ben. Hux seems so smug and sure of himself.

“Ben, can you hear me? I need you to wake up.” Rey tries talking to Ben. She sees him stir faintly, but he’s in no shape to help while strapped to the chair. She needs to save Ben. She closes her eyes and summons the force. With Ben so close to her, she was even stronger. When she opens her eyes, she knows what to do. She uses the force to grab both blasters from the trooper and Hux. She crushes them under the pressure of the force. Hux, surprised by her move, backs into a corner, unable to escape. The trooper charges Rey and tackles her to the ground. He wraps his hands around her throat while she tries to toss him off of her. He’s twice her size so she can’t toss him. She can’t breathe, and she feels her face turning red. Thinking quickly, she knees him in the groin. He doesn’t let go but rolls off of her momentarily. She uses this chance to roll with him and reach for her lightsaber. He manages to climb back on top of her, but he’s already too late. Rey has brought the lightsaber between them. She ignites the lightsaber and the purple blade slices through his armor and into his sternum. The trooper slumps as blood pours from him and onto Rey. She retracts her saber and rolls the trooper off of her. She stumbles to her feet covered in blood.

Her face jerks to General Hux who is still cowering in the corner. 

“You!” Rey yells. She reaches her free hand out toward him. An invisible force grabs Hux by the throat and pulls him forward until he’s standing directly in front of Rey’s hand. She can see fear in Hux’s eyes.

“This will be the last mistake you ever make.” Rey growls at Hux. She squeezes the force tighter around his throat. “You will never again harm my family.” Not wasting another second, Rey ignites her saber, the purple blade stabbing through Hux’s heart. Hux drops to the floor, as Rey releases her force grip on him. She breathes heavily assessing her surroundings. Her attention turns to Ben and she finds him staring at her in awe.

She drops her saber and runs to him. She cups his face and peppers him with kisses. “Oh, Ben are you okay?” She sobs.

“I’m fine, aside from a few broken ribs.” Ben groans. Rey releases the cuffs binding his arms and legs. Ben goes to stand before she stops him.

“Wait.” she tells him. “Let me try something.” He leans back as she assesses his torso. Her hands hover over his broken ribs. Her eyes close as she concentrates on the injured area. Sweat drips down her brow in concentration. The force weaves through his skin and into his body. After several moments, she releases a breath and opens her eyes. She moves back allowing him to stand. When he stands, the pain in his ribs is gone.

He looks to Rey in astonishment. Ben was never good with words, but he had to show her his appreciation. He pulls her tightly to him, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair. Falling into his embrace, Rey finally relaxes.

“Rey, you saved my life. All that you’ve done here…” Ben looks around speechless. He sees dead bodies lying around the room and into the next room.

“Shh,” she shushes him. “I know. It was all for you. I know you’d do the same for me.”

Ben picks up her lightsaber. “Your saber. It’s purple.”

“Yes,” she explains. “I had to rebuild it. This is my kyber crystal. It draws from lightness and darkness.”

Ben clips it on her belt and cups her face with both hands. “I’ve never met anyone or anything like you. You love unconditionally and give yourself. You make the impossible possible. How can I ever be worthy of you?” Ben asks her.

“I’ve never met anyone like you either Ben. All of these things are possible because I love you and you love me. All of these things you’re feeling right now, well, I think that’s what love is supposed to feel like. I know because I’m feeling them too.”

Rey reaches up and pulls Ben down for a kiss. They embrace for some time just enjoying the momentary peace and silence. “I think we’d better have all this cleaned up right away.” Rey mumbles to him.

“Huh?” Ben questions her.

“Our Mother is on the way.” Rey smirks at him.

“That’s right.” Ben smiles back.

~~~The End~~~


End file.
